A Different Beginning a Different Story
by Nocares2
Summary: What would have happened if Yuki's parents never died,she is under constancy guard of Zero her half breed bodyguard and keeping her virginty from her brother and her bodyguard at the same time
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Intro**

**This is just kind of ramble just read the first four paragraphs and I'll be happy but re the rest if you like *hint hint***

For years all have ever know where the wall of my family's home . Mother and Father say I can't go outside for mine own protection they would tell me why just that I can't go outside. My oniisama Kaname says that when we get married I can go outside whenever I want and he'll come with me to keep me safe.

Sorry I'm Yuki and am a freak among freaks. Okay really I'm a sixteen-year-old Japanese pure-blood or blood princess where I come from and so is all my family. Thank God I can get way from here, you see I go to a "special" school in England and no I'm not disabled or something well when you think of it I kind of am .I'll explain well blood princess are the highest ranking female vampires but I'm just plain werid well most pure blood children get their fangs and other abilities when they become teenagers. I'm sixteen and have no such abilities, well more like half of the powers. From council members up we have powers beyond the average vamp (my dad hates it when I call our kind vamps) like me I can mainly create force fields but I and also blow things and sing this rare special note that can hypnotise an body human or vampire, great lot of good that'll do me all vampires have to obey my every command, mother says I have more power than I know I just have to find it in side myself. And the worst of all my fangs don't work like their there and all they just don't work for their umm designed purpose. Hmmmm but hey what's a girl to do right?

Back to my school I'm captain or the Robeanil cheerleading squad, female student body president. Every girl wants to be me and I want to be an one but me, especially when you know that you got voted because you're the ……(drum roll please) PRINCESS!!! My life sucks. When I'm not at home I'm constantly guarded by my personal body Zero he can be pretty annoying at times and oniisama hates him but that's probably because me oniisama can't be in the same room alone together you know I'm sixteen he's eighteen were engaged and every time we kiss our parent practically have a heart attack of course we get a bit handies but come on we can't help it but back to bodyguard.

Zero has to guard me 24/7 even in my room creepy I know I wonder if he's ever seen me change probably has the pervert. He only tolerates Kaname's evil glares is because he knows it drives him crazy at he can be alone with me and he can't even be trusted by his own parents with his sister.

Sorry I keep getting sidetracked from my school Robeinal it's one of your higher class monster schools. It's located just on the edge of London. It's about as normal as an high class, private monster school with the school colours being red, black and white and student can wear the uniform however they please since it's a live in school.

My best friends are Sayuri our average clean-cut, neat mermaid princess with short red hair and bright purple eyes (her dad runs the Pacific ocean) she normally wears stellio Mary-janes, the schools red & black plait skirt, long sleeves button-up shirt with the black school vest and plain red tie to go with the fact that she's a total science geek.

Ami is just a hellhound rockstar with style that shows. She has red streaks through her jet black hair and eyes so dark you can just make-out the red around the edged. But when I say rockstar style I mean thick black belt over her red plaited skirt with fraying hem, lace-up knee high stellio boots with buckles up the side, white button-up shirt with the few top button undone so you so you can see her chains, black leather necklaces and matching ribbon choker and the corset with the school crest on the left breast, trust me you want to know the name of a band or song you go to Ami and WARNING doubt the fact that her and Sayuri are cousins (by marriage of course) she'll set you on fire with her eyes and Sayuri with a flick of her hand could drown you from the inside out.

Next there's Mizuki, she's the gorgeous model vampire (she's in the class underneath me Level B) with long, lush, wavy blonde hair down to her waist and being vamp (hehehe) she can get any man she wants (we say she seduces them to their doom). Her dad uses her beauty to distracted his client's son while he makes business deals. She wears a form fitting black pantsuit and jacket set and killer black boots.

Finally the last but not leased Saika, her dad was Native American and her mum is a Japanese willow tree nymph basically when it comes to Saika think curly little pigtails, a black strapless button down dress with lace trimming over her whit school shirt and red tie with frilly white socks and stellio Mary-janes.

**Sorry about this random chapter it kind of an intro to some of the characters I added in to the story.**

Air Mizuki Beauty + moon Earth Saika Colorful + flower Fire Ami Asia + beauty

Water Sayuri

**SAMANSA** **ERIZABESU**


	2. How he embarrasses me

**How he embarrasses me**

**So sorry haven't update I lost my pink notebook. It has all my stories in it again so sorry love all my readers.**

**Thankz to all my reviews**

**a and n (ROFL thankz that was so funny)**

**Shakespeare's muse (really I don't watch it)**

**aeon eclipse (sorry I didn't update you checked so many times) **

**Meanevil91(Thankz for reading)**

**Acidic Love ( Thank u for reading to)**

**Disclaimerx2 (forgot to put one in last chapter): I don't own VK and I doubt Hino Matsuri would take bribes in cookies **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I miss oniisama so much even the way he can embarrass me even when we do get those rare moments alone. I remember last summer when he explained to me why I couldn't climb into his bed anymore. Believe it or no until a couple of month ago all I knew about sex was that it was something only married people did… with each other of course. (A/N: You don't know how embarrassed I feel writing that) But back to embarrassing me. Well this is how it happened.

I was cold and lonely in my bed so I thought oniisama home so I'll climb into bed with him he won't mind (boy was I wrong). So I snuck in to his room, climbed into his bed and found a comfy spot for my head on his right shoulder and fell asleep when I woke up at 1pm (pretty early for vamps(hehehe daddy)) I found that oniisama had gotten out of bed and was working on some papers on his desk so I went to see what he was doing.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

I can hear her getting up must pretend to be more distracted by papers pretend not to notice the strap of her silk nightgown has slipped off her shoulder.

**Normal P.O.V **

Yuki slowly walked across the room towards her onii-sama and gently covered his eyes with her delicate fingers causing Kaname to groan "Yuki please don't, go back to bed it's to early"

"I'll only go back to bed if you come with me, I get lonely without you there"

"Ahh Yuki please" Kaname pleaded while removing Yuki's hands, turning and pulling her in to his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to understand Yuki, your sixteen a young rose ready to blossom and I'm your eighteen-year-old brother that your engaged to for crying out loud, the simply fact of being a male is a difficult task enough with you around. I have to control my blood lust as along as I have a temptation like you around. Every time I see you it's hard to not just whisk you way from the rest of the world and in to my room and….and well do mmm… nothing."

Yuki sat there with the most confused look on her face and questioned

"So why don't you? If it's what you really want."

"Why…w-why don't I take you in my bed" Kaname stammered while freeing his lap of Yuki, who was making it quite difficult with her bottom constantly wiggling and walked over to the window.

"Why don't I just take your virginity, because your meant to be a virgin when you marry me."

"Oh…you meant that, I'm sorry I didn't know you meant… th…, wait a minute… but if I marry you who would know if we do anything." she state with the kind of innocent confidence that made it obvious she didn't know what she was completely offering.

Kaname sighed and sat down on the window seat leaning his head against the frame. Yuki came to sit next to him and whispers in his ear "I don't care what we do as long as oniisama happy."

As she slid the other strap of her silky, white lacy nightgown getting the same wide reaction he had when the first one accidentally fell.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

Oh My God you idiot do anything that you can to her in bed. Hell you don't even have to get her to the bed the window seat is soft enough just fuck her or I'll fucking slap you. You dumb bastard.

**Normal P.O.V**

But as always Kaname's gentleman half won the better of him and he reached out and pulled the strap that she just slid off back on to her shoulder and sighed

"Not tonight Yuki and please it would be best if you didn't try to tempt me" and with that he placed one soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

Yuki left for her before any came to investigate where she had gone or possibly the slap sound that just came from Kaname's room. She knew she would already be getting an earful off Zero when she got back. But never understood why he did just come in and get her until she suddenly realised he did ..want..to walk….in on….them. OMG!!! EWWW!!!!!!!

**SAMANSA** **ERIZABESU**

**Plzzz don't kill me sorry still a random chapter go heaps more just can bring myself to type I have no motivation **


	3. Brothers and Bodyguards don't mix

**Normal P.O.V **

Yuki is sitting on her bed reading "Ophelia" by Lisa Klein (A/N: Great book written in Ophelia's P.O.V on the story of Hamlet) When her four girls came bursting in to her room (something they shouldn't do since I'm a pureblood) and started to drag her kicking and screaming into her wardrobe.

Yuki's P.O.V

"HELP!!!!!" Jez where the hell is Zero when you actually need him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later I stumble well actually more like I was shoved out of my wardrobe wearing a white satin ruffled skirt with gold trimming and under layers and matching off the shoulder shirt with gold criss-crossing bands going across my upper arms and torso. But I have to admit the worst part wasn't the pearls in my hair, the thigh-high socks, white and gold kitten heels or even the pair of angel wings on my back.

No the worst part would have to be when I feel while I was stumbling out of my wardrobe (tanks girls)and was caught by none other but Zero dressed from head to toe in black. And with me just lying there in his arms I felt extremely violated with his eyes noticeable roaming my body with specific observation on my chest and his arms wrapped a tad to tight around my torso and the other on the back of my upper thigh almost under my skirt.

Wait. No the worst part wouldn't be that that or him telling me "you look absolutely, t-t-totally ,w-wonderful Yuki mm…I mean you look very nice tonight Yuki" as he tried to regain his composure of a statue. No or even when the girl saw this and started whistling and make the most annoying statement

Mizuki: "O-M-F-G Yuki you made Zero stutter"

Saika: "As in like stutter"

Ami: "Like he couldn't say the words he was trying to get out"

Sayuri: That's amazing I just always though Zero was mute".

With this he indicated to them quite loudly to "SHUT UP" almost so loudly that you could only just make out the sound of chuckling coming from the open door.

Really the worst part to this was none of that, no the worst part would be when your wearing possible the shortest skirt in history, a shirt so tight guys around will start thinking they're Superman with X-ray vision, covered in body glitter, lying there in your bodyguards arms and your brother/fiancé is standing there, just standing there in doorway…..CHUCKLING.

Kaname's P.O.V

What the Fuck does that little half breed think he's doing. Maybe he doesn't understand the "I'll kill you if you lay a hand on her got it?!" thing and now she's there in his arm with hers wrap all to comfortably around his all to breakable neck. My, My what a little problem has this dead man walking made of himself.


	4. Sayuri has her say

**Yep bribes in cookies don't work. Don't bother trying you'll just get your heart crush * Sammii cries her eyes out ***

**Don't worry can still bring myself to type now I beg my readers plzz don't kill me I'm sorry I haven't update in ages so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sayuri's P.O.V**

What Yuki doesn't understand is that Zero is clearly in love with her but keeps his distance because of what she is and who she is like a way to protect not only her but him from any hurt. He only pushes it because Kaname know how he feels about her and it kills Kaname that he can be alone with her and he can't.

And I'm sure Kaname though about it and would rip Zero's heart out (A/N: hehe that did happen but not….. to Zero……. damn it all to hell….I wish it did there I said) if he ever got close to her like 'that'. Yuki I do love the girl, she's one of my best friends but she is quite stupid, she doesn't realise how much these two men love her.

Kaname will always care for he like a big brother should but if any man get to close to her he will protect her like she was his lover instantly. It just he keeps so distance from her to keep her safe from himself that at times she can't tell the difference between these two very different people leaving her scared at the times he's taken it to far and heartbroken when she's offered herself to him and he's turned her down. 

And the one person that will always be there to comfort her (besides us of course) is Zero, honestly we've walked in to her room dozens of times and found her crying her eyes out over Kaname on Zero's shoulder, then he gives us this pleading look and we takeover from there. What are we going to do? Two thorns, one rose. This is a battle that not going to end nicely. 


	5. Do you wanna dance?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but….. I wish I did**

**Thank u I thought you had abandoned me I missed your e-mail luv yay **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kaname's P.O.V**

Okay tonight it's all about Yuki and making her happy, that's the only reason why I dressed in this stupid Prince Charming costume (A/N : Like the one out of A Cinderella Story with Hilary Duff. God that chick burns me) just to make her happy. 

I know! I still feel like an idiot for upsetting her like I do like last summer with the whole bed thing I hope she doesn't remember that, I'm such an asshole and this is how I'll make it up to her. I'm just so worried about her and that thing with Kiriyu we're all walking on dangerous ground. Must do nothing naught with her tonight, respect her as the woman she is. 

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I something wrong noisome tonight he seem quiet and I mean more quiet than usual. He didn't mind the huge bow everyone gave us when we walk in to the 'All Hallows Eve' Dance (A/N I don't like the word Halloween) we walked down the staircase across the room and sat in our thrones as tradition normal you would t least hear him mumble something about how the monarchy was disbanded hundreds of years ago.

I think the girls notice that I wouldn't let go of his hand, I'm too concerned about his silence. Please God I bet of you don't tell me this has any thing to do with Zero.

I have to do something about this.

**Normal P.O.V **

So the short brunette stood on her tiptoes and whisper as quietly as possible in to her oniisama's ear "Do you wanna dance?"


	6. Perhaps I should do something

**Super sorry this is kind of a crack chapter but it will make sense later ok**

**Love sorry about the updates**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I kneel at her almighty feet**

**Please review and tell me if it still has that stupid underlining I don't know why it does that **

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Kaname responded in a voice that I don't know it was so…so….. Handsome

"Anything you desire milady"

"Since when have I been milady?" I question coyly

"Since…Since I've decided to beg and grove for you to forgive me for hurting you so much lately my sweet, my pure, my darling, my beloved Yuki" ( A/N Iove that line sorry)

"Come oniisama's I love this song" (A/N I kind of imagine Bella's Lullaby but I'm not that pickie)

**Normal P.O.V**

Kaname lead Yuki on to the dance floor and started to twirl her with a grace that was clearly beyond the ability of a human, them started to perform a simple waltz to appease the image of purebloods to the lower level vampires of Robeanil and the Night Class ( the vampire population of a boarding school called Cross Academy) (A/N Oh Yea. That's right put it in there) They continued to waltz for the remainder of the song. Then suddenly Sayuri and the Aidou boy from Cross pop-up inside the DJ's booth. Sayuri had her I'm-plotting-something-naughty-face-on and Aidou seemed to be wear one quite similar.

Yuki and Kaname froze in shock both of them knowing exactly what their friend is capable of, Sayuri cut the music and Aidou yelled over the mic " Now do you really want to get this party started?" (clique much) And started playing "Lets get it started in here" by the Black Eyed Peas. So Yuki and Kaname retired to one of the Indian style enclaves and drew the curtains.

**Kaname's P.O.V (image it being said really fast)**

Shit! How did we end up like this? In here? Oh God I'm laying here on exotic silk pillows with Yuki curled up in my lap here, her head resting shoulder, her hair smells divine I remember when I told her that wearing scented hair products ruins your hair just so that when I smelt it I could smell the scent of roses that seem to be forever imbedded in her in her being, just in her blood but I also smell lilies and lavender I wonder what that is. That shirt on her looks incredible and that I knew Yuki had long legs but WOW! Yuki has LEGS! And those heels mother would have a fit if she saw them. I wonder what happened to the little girl who hate to wear shoes at all.

**Yuki's P.O.V **

I wonder if oniisama realised that he's running his hand up and down my thigh. Probably not hehehe. Hey the song change Thank God. This one has a nice beat to it I wonder what Kaname thinks. Oh My God is he sniffing my hair. Perhaps I should do something?


	7. Taking a little risk

**This ones kind of like "What the f**k where smoking, thinking and/or doing at the time when you wrote this" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I mean it I own NOTHING**

**HEY READ THIS PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The evil plot gremlins attacked me last night and put the thought of turning this in to a rape story I'll put up a poll about it ok don't worry she'll get raped by not Kaname **

**Normal P.O.V**

Yuki not content with where she was twisted and wriggled in Kaname's lap until his arm released her. Giving her brother a cheeky wink she removed her wings, undid her bun causing her curly chocolate brown hair to fall senselessly around her waist as she straddle his hips

"Yuki stop this right now..mmm" was as far as Kaname's argument got before Yuki silenced him with a single finger over his lips, then with a passionate kiss.

Kaname finally as you say got it to the spirit of thing and began grab and cling to her, anything to have her body pressed against his. His tongue pleading her lips for entry which she relinquish after only a moment of hesitation. Their hands pulling at each others clothing Yuki's successfully removing his jacket till knitting themselves into his hair.

Eventually Kaname manage to pull away from her delicious scent long enough to merely mention " Yuki I think we should stop this righ…mmm" till she silenced him once again by dragging him back to her temptingly bruised lips.

While her brother's tongue was making a thorough inspection of her mouth Yuki decide that perhaps she could take advantage of the situation and pushed Kaname back on to the pillows. She hastily removed his collar and unbuttoned his shirt in between speedie but deep kisses.

Finally she sat straddling his hips with him lying underneath her his hands fiercely grabbing at her hips forcing her into an up and down motion. Well that was until the petite vampire grabbed her brother hands with more force than she though she could possible muster and pinned them near his shoulders and started to rock back and forth causing him to growl in such a manner that Yuki had never even heard animals sound like. Afraid she stop moving and brought her hands up to her pouting lips but not before trailing them down his torso as she went.

Once again Kaname grabbed roughly at her hips, growling quite possible even more menacing than the last time and rolled on top of her. Now they were in the exact same position as before only reversed. Kaname removed one of his hands from her waist for only a few seconds later both of Yuki's wrists being held above her head courteous of her oniisama.

In the heat of the moment both had forgo about Zero and how much trouble they would be in if they got caught. As Kaname lend down to kiss her once again Yuki twisted her head in such a way to whisper into his ear "Oniisama can we please take this somewhere a bit more private."

Kaname replied "Anything for you milady" in a voice so full of passion Yuki had trouble comprehending that to was for her, it was because of her. Both fixed their assembly to a necessary degree and hurried back into and out of the dance managing only to see things between Sayuri and Aidou were starting to steam up and with a song like Just Lose It by Emeimn (A/N haha WTF???) playing of all things. The two lover dashed down empty corridor after empty corridor until they took refugee in an empty guestroom where they were sure they wouldn't be discovered.

**Zero's P.O.V**

Oh God those two in the DJ booth ever heard of Get A Room. Speaking of which I'd better go and check on Yuki, make sure that asshole hasn't touched her or Master will have my neck. Okay which booth was it 1,2,3,4...5. Wait ..it was number 5. I know they were here, there's Yuki's wings and there's smudges of body glitter over the cushions. Shit! I have to find them.

**Normal P.O.V**

A with that Zero storm out of the dance with a look of pure rage in his eyes.

Meanwhile in Yuki and Kaname's guestroom bunker.

**Wahwahwah cliffhangers I love many making them but **

**I HATE READING THEM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you like your life the way it is don't do it**

**JUST DON'T DO IT PEOPLE**


	8. Is something wrong?

**Disclaimer: I don't know Vampire Knight yea I know shutting up now**

**Sorry in this chapter my P.O.V are really short you know why but I find it really hard to write in Kaname's P.O.V. **

**PEOPLE YOUR ATTENION PLEASE **

**I need all my readers to please do the poll currently on my page otherwise I can't update my further so please if you like it vote. **

**I personally want to make it a different story but of got another one I'm think of doing with a little bit of an affair in the air but with a very odd pairing no least, the first of it's kind I hope**

Normal P.O.V

Kaname was back to his previous state of dress with only addition that h was no longer wearing his shirt at all.

Yuki's P.O.V

Oh God I really to get my vision if I couldn't see Oniisama looked like this even if it was dark.

Normal P.O.V

"Purely… completely… unforgivable." she whispered while nibbling on his ear, one of her hands pressing Kaname's head to the crook of her neck which he teased with a rail of butterfly kisses starting from her jaw and finishing at her collarbone, the other hand slowly travelling away from his shoulder down his torso till coming to rest on the waistband of his pants.

That's when Kaname abruptly grabbed Yuki by the shoulders to step away and look his onee-chan in the eye. Yuki's expression showed a hundred emotions at once only a few he could identify as hurt, lust, want, pain, need, pleading, concern.

Yuki's P.O.V

'Onii-sama what is it? Have I done something wrong?"

A stern flat "No" was Kaname's reply.

"You do want this? Right?"

"Yes" But again with no emotion

"The lets" and with that I started to pull him towards the bed.

"Yuki Kuran (hey yep it's Yuki KURAN) you do know what you're getting yourself into?" Kaname questioned with a pleading look in his eyes as he laid me down on the olive green sheet of the bed.

"Of course oniisama's" sealing my reassurance with a kiss.

Normal P.O.V

With that Kaname pulled Yuki's shirt off over her head revealing her white lace bra to his ravenousness eyes. " How did you hide that under this little thing" Kaname asked gesturing from her bra to her shirt. Yuki replied with a simply shrug to match her mischievous smile. As her older brother hooked his fingers into her stockings and pulled both of them down one at a time with exaggerated slowest kissing down the length of her leg as he went while Yuki squirmed and moaned in anticipation.

She pulled him back up for one finally kiss before……

**Hahahaha cliffhanger again **

**sorry I can't help it I'm starting to think I have ADD**

***Evil cackle* wah haha wah haha**


	9. Interruptions

**Sorry about the update just with exam and everything else I'm just about ready to kill my teachers**

**Disclaimer: still don't own VK**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero P.O.V

Where the hell are they? Wait was that a moan. It sounded like Yuki. SHIT! " Yuki, Yuki… YUKI…. PRINCESS…. YO-YOUR HIGHNESS."

Normal P.O.V

The only reply Zero received was an "Oh Kaname..oh…mmm…oh onii-sama." The sliver haired man couldn't help but think 'That sick son of a bitch with his sister for crying out loud. Man this family is fucked up.'

Zero ran down the corridor following the sound of Yuki's voice. Soon enough he found exactly which door hide the two lovers, if you could even really call them that in his personal opinion but only after an embarrassing detour on another couple that had a similar idea. What sight lay before poor Zero to see when he barged through the door. Yuki, his charge, the girl he not so secretly loved lying underneath hr bastard of a brother, both seeming to have been quite caught up in each other till a few seconds ago. Zero not knowing whether to be shocked at the fact that Yuki could have been tricked into doing such a thing, horrified at the fact that they're brother and sister, their current position and the pile of clothes on the floor which seemed to have been composed of shoes, shirts and a pair of white stockings or angered that they thought they could have gotten away with this.

He practically dashed across the room shoving Kaname off Yuki, pulled her off the bed and onto her feet through her clothes into her arms and dragged her from the room while Kaname recovered from the blow that sent him fly off the bed.

"Zero!" Yuki screamed, "Zero… Zero stop… Zero please stop it." yanking her hand from his vicious grip. Zero stopped in front of her room and turned to Yuki with a look of disgust and hatred

"Yuki what the hell did you think you were do?… Wait a second though you seemed to know exactly what you were doing. Yuki I just want to know how? How could you let him trick you like that?"

"What?"

"How could you let him trick you into doing that to you?"

"What do you mean tricked? Are you saying the only reason I was in there, like that with him was because I was tricked?"

"Well I'm sorry Zero but you know what I was responsible for that and I mean all of it. Everything from the booth to the bedroom. EVERYTHING!" she screamed into his face then stormed passed him into her room slamming the door behind her. Zero stood there with a look of shock of horror which quickly turned to anger at the thought of the events that occurred that night.


	10. Points, Bedposts and Slap fights

**Zero stormed in after her only to find Yuki collapsed on her bed, her anger reduced to sobs into h pillow. Seeing Yuki hurt, no matter how mad at her he maybe, Zero couldn't bring himself to yell at her. He sat down on the bed next to her and prepared himself for another round of verbal sparing with Yuki. Current score Yuki 1 Zero 0.**

**He reached out his hand to comfort her "Don't Zero" she answered as his hand hovered above her shoulder blade. He did anyway and started to pat her shoulder Yuki rolled over and repeated "Don't Zero, can you please just go away you've one enough damage tonight. Please". Yuki 2 Zero well…. 0. **

"**Yuki…mm I mean Your Highness I wish to apologise for my inapposite conduct this evening."**

"**Zero please don't go all Your Highness on me it's to much of a mouth full when your yelling at me."**

"**I'm not going to yell at you Yuki tonight it was your choice this evening." He said struggling to remain calm as he rose to his feet.**

"**Yes. Yes it was." **

"**Yes apparently it was all your choice his evening and who was I to intrude on you, if you want to become another notch on his bedpost that up to you." Both of them feeling the sting of this of this unnecessary blow. Yuki 2 Zero 1.**

"**How dare you speak to me like that!"**

"**Like what Your Highness ?" His voice thick with sarcasm as he performed a mocking bow. Yuki 2 Zero 2. Yuki about to burst into a fresh round of sobs rose to stand right before him, he could see the wall of fury in eyes that kept her tear from overflowing and he watched it crumble with a blow to his right cheek. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zero was taken back by Yuki's sudden force. He was taken back further when she buried her face into the front of his shirt while she continued to cry. Her unfortunate bodyguard didn't recall anything like this mentioned in his many years of training so in this awkward situation he wrapped his arms around her till the sobbing ceased. **

"**Zero" she whisper as she lifted her head gazing her burgundy and some what red, ear stained eyes into his violet pair "Do you really think he would use me like that ?" Zero contemplated her question but only for a moment for sure that she would continue to cry. "Honestly Yuki I don't know but in my opinion I reckon he would do anything to get to your pants he's gotten sick of sleeping with all those blood whores he goes to school with, guess their taste has gotten kind of bland to him." he began to trail off as he looked back down at Yuki's face to see that she was about to start again.**

"**Oh…Yuki I didn't mean…."**

"**Didn't mean what ! I've just had enough of both of you I'm never speaking to either of you ever again."**

"**Oh Really"**

"**Yes. Really." As Zero looks down at Yuki with a smirk.**

"**That doesn't count you idiot."**

"**Fine then but does this and with that he kissed her. These weren't like Kaname's gentle, claming ones that held a deep, longing love but was a desperate, forceful, heat of the moment kiss filled simply with teenage lust and a sense of longing to be loved by that person as much as you love them.**


	11. Kiss and Miss

**Yuki P.O.V **

**Zero kissed me. Zero is kissing me. I am being kissed by Zero. Why am I repeating the same thing over and over again. Oh God, Oh God what do I do. Call for Kaname. Just scream out 'Oniisama' and he'll break the hinges off the door if he has to. When he pulls back again I'll yell it. Oh God how long can he hold is breath for. Wait "Onii-" Oh My God he's using his tongue. I can feel it in my mouth just gliding it along my teeth, it doesn't feel that terrible but I don't want this. Kaname will kill us if he finds out.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Once he finally managed to pull away from her, their foreheads rested on each other, their panting breaths mingling with each other. Zero brought his hands up to her face begin to pull her back to his lips. Yuki coming to her sense releasing what she had done and was about to do again pushed away.**

"**Yuki" he called as she flinched further away as she realised what deep passion Zero held for her. "Zero please I'm tired after everything that's happened tonight please and I don't want you in here tonight, you may guard me from outside the door if you wish tonight."**

**She knew she hurt him as if it wasn't already written across his face she even heard it when he bide her goodnight and left the room. Yuki spent the rest of the night contemplating about Kaname and Zero even in her dreams completely obvious to the events going on right outside her door.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kaname waited listening to the exchange going on between Yuki and Zero arriving just in time to hear Zero insult her and Yuki in return to slap him. What he didn't expect was for them to kiss. How dare he lay a single finger on her. How dare she give herself to him. He heard the way he spoke her name and how she dismissed him. As he waited patiently for his competition to exit the room in hopes of handling this situation right now.**

**Kaname waited behind the door. Zero not aware on his presence till Kaname coughed.**

"**What are you doing here perv ?"**

" **I came to see my sister."**

"**Oh so now she's your sister, how funny a little while ago she sure didn't seem like your sister."**

"**You will not disrespect her you worthless little half-bred" Kaname bellowed as he grabbed Zero by the throat and slammed him into the opposite wall only to continue, **

"**What you have to understand and understand quickly is that you don't have a chance she's my sister, my fiancé and pretty God damn soon she will be my wife. And when that day comes do really think that when she is married to me, when she lays in bed next to me that she's really going to need you watching over her. No! I will make so happy she won't ever think of you, you'll be a mere speck on her life when we're together." **

**Driving the stake deeper into Zero eminent future (A/N Hahahaha sorry sorry breaking the serious mood *Sammii wipes tear from her eye* haha vampire story haha stake haha sorry I love cheap laughs) once Yuki didn't need him anymore he probably would never see her again.**

"**Don't ever touch her again are we clear"**

"**Here's a deal I won't touch her if you don't"**

"**You don't call the shots around here, you work for me got it. Leave he alone." and with that Kaname stormed back down the corridor leaving Zero to contemplate his waring. **


End file.
